Collaboration with investigators at the High Voltage Electron Microscope Biotechnology Facility at Madison Wisconsin has led to the development of a system for transfer and observation of thin sections of frozen material. Preliminary observations show the need for modifications to improve several features of specimen stage design and reduce the transfer technique to routine practice. Further investigations of muscle structure and initiation of erythrocyte, chromatin and sperm studies will be made.